In The Grey
by greekfreak302
Summary: Annabeth Chase inadverdently resides in the grey area. She doesn't completely fit in anywhere. Not with the populars, or with the rejects. But its also in the grey where she'll find the most things worth holding onto; friendship, family...and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**grey area:**

**_ 1.a topic that is clearly not one thing or the other_.**

**_2_: _an area or part of something existing between two extremes_**

**_3\. a subject or problem that people do not know how to deal with because there are no clear rules._**

**4\. A bleak expanse Annabeth Chase is lost in**

* * *

My life is dull. It wasn't a secret or a life changing discovery or anything, but I just never realized how boring my life was until now.

I get good grades, have a somewhat functional family, and have fake friends who don't care if I die or not. My life should be great. But its not, and I'm bored.

Its the same routine everyday; get up, listen to an earful from my mom, get to school early, sit in the back of the class and correct the teacher in my mind, sit in the library during lunch, go home and lock myself in my room. Repeat.

I was lost in the haze of my insipidness. Don't get me wrong, I love school, but its all just the same thing everyday. Maybe I'm depressed... Nah, I still have a few things worth holding onto before jumping in that boat. I'm just bored of being bored because being bored is boring.

I stared up at the clouds, feeling the cool settle autumn air over me. The leaves were falling all around me, making me feel at peace. My few moments of clarity from the haze were bliss. I stayed out until I could count stars, and then my perfect moment was ruined by the sound of yelling.

"Annabeth, you have to stop staying out here, its getting cold."

I sat up, hearing the leaves crunch beneath me and looked towards the direction of my house. Sighing, I hauled myself up off the ground and dusted my jeans off, walking towards the small house.

My mother, Minerva Maden, hated it when I spent my time outside instead of studying. She always thought it was every second of wasted potential, and that I should spend every hour of every day studying, or living up to my greatness by doing something academic. If I even brought home anything less than a 90, she would consider disowning me. But I get it. She wanted me to be successful.

When I reached the door, she quickly ushered me inside. "Go get your brother, sweetie, it's time for dinner." I nodded and made my way up the stairs.

At the first closed door I paused, my hand above the wood. I could hear the noises, and I knew Daedalus hated being interrupted while he was at work. No, unlike most teenage boys, Daedalus didn't have girls over. He was always studying or working on some new invention. He was like some type of mini Einstein.

I'm not saying he can't get girls- they throw themselves at him all day in school- but he never brings one home in fear of Minerva's wrath. He was a nerdy jock- and for some reason, girls think its hot (I swear, his IQ is higher than the whole football team combined). He's kind of nice to me (when he's not ignoring me) but in school he practically repudiates me unless I'm in desperate need of help.

That's because I'm a nobody. And nobodies tend to get overlooked around here. But it doesn't matter- I'd rather be stepped on than be popular. Who wants that kind of attention? And I'm technically not at the bottom of the social chain yet. There were the extreme nerds (Thank gods I haven't been forced to be one yet) and then there where the holier-than-thou girls who sneered down at anything that wasn't within their set of rules, and the pregnant girls.

As soon as I knocked, the door opened. Daedalus looked down at me with his messy wavy dark hair falling into his eyes (he was about a foot and a half taller than me) and smiled. "You finally decided to come inside like a normal human being?"

"Mom made me," I sighed. He ruffled my hair and I made a face. He knew I hated when he did that. "Um, it's dinner..." I pointed behind me towards the staircase. "Do you want me to...?"

"The usual please," He said, smiling and adjusting his glasses. I nodded, making my way back downstairs. The 'usual' was telling Mom he was busy studying and that he'd rather not be perturbed, and then she'd give me a stern face and then crack, allowing him to eat his dinner locked up in his room. But that normally meant I had to have awkward dinners alone with her.

My other brother was rarely at home, always at a friends house, or partying. He tried too hard to be someone he wasn't to fit in, but I could see right past it. He tended to avoid me in school too. I don't know why he won't tell Mom why he's acting out instead of practically being disavowed. Whenever he is home they argue, and I tend to shove my face in a book and ignore it and Daedalus continues working on his creations. No one said anything about it.

In this household, we didn't get in each other's way. We've figured out a long time ago that it was best to let each other be and mind your own business to keep the peace.

Mom hasn't seen Malcolm in days and she's keeping me and Daedalus prisoner because we 'need to be well rested' for the first day of school tomorrow. But I always hear Malcolm entering in the room next to mine and listen to Daedalus chastising Malcolm about stressing Mom out too much. While everyone's out of each other's way, we're all nosy bastards at the same time. Sadly, Malcolm and Daedalus are partners, so that means I'm paired up with Mom. She's always questioning everything I do, yet when its time to actually talk like a normal person, she has nothing to say.

So basically, as I said before, my life is boring and uneventful.

* * *

I raised my eyebrows. "Morning."

Malcolm stopped halfway into the kitchen window and looked up at me, startled. I leaned on the marble island counter and grabbed an apple. Once he realized it was me and not Mom, he completely got his body through the window. He walked over to me and snatched the apple and practically moaned as he took a bite. "Gods, I'm so hungry."

I waited patiently. "Almost spent a night in jail. It felt like I've been running for forever." He sat across from me. I looked behind him at the trail of mud leading from the window, and knew I'd be the one to clean it up.

"Do I even want to ask?"

"No, you don't." He answered, already finished with his apple and reaching for another out of the bowl. "What's so bad about the holding center? You've been there enough times to make great friends with the deputy that guards the cells."

He shrugged, running a hand through his dirt-stained blond hair. Several dried mud spot on his face and clothes, his jeans in tatters and his hoodie ripped at the shoulder revealing a huge gash. But he didn't seem to be in any pain at all. Looks like someone had a fun night.

"Yeah, but that woman you call mother said if I get arrested again, she would send me to a correctional facility for teenage delinquents. The worst part is; it's only boys!"

"That monster," I said in feign antipathy. He stuck his tongue out and I mocked him, laughing. "Why are you up so early anyways? It's like, five thirty. School doesn't start until nine."

I shrugged. "I like getting there on time. Especially on the first day of school. It gives me some time to sort things out." He shook his head. "You're such a little nerd, Annie, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I am perfectly aware as to why I'm not out getting knocked up like most girls my age. Excuse me for actually wanting to do something auspicious with my life other than being a teen mom."

"Isn't the school an hour away?" He asked, ignoring my previous comment. I stared at him, not seeing his point. "You realize me, Daedalus, and Mom have a car, right?"

I shrugged. "I like walking. It gives me time to think. And besides, you know you wouldn't want to be your younger sister's chauffeur. It would just affect your chances of getting laid or lower your social status. I don't blame you. And, if I do accept a ride from either of you, there is a high possibility of me being late, especially because of the fact that you lazy bums like to sleep in and traffic is unreliable. So, to conclude my argument, I'd rather walk."

Malcolm, who was pretending he was sleeping, looked up and rolled his eyes. "You could've just said no. Do you always have to act so diplomatic? You should be a philosopher."

I snorted. "That's practically getting a degree to be jobless and homeless. No thank you."

We both looked up at the sound of shuffling upstairs. Malcolm cursed. "I gotta get upstairs to prove her wrong and show her I am capable of being home before curfew."

"Why? You're _not_ capable of listening to rules."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have a life at all? What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Watching her sputter and get all flustered is just a bonus." He grinned, and like that, he was gone. I shook my head.

Malcolm was right. I had no life. Maybe it was time to get one, but I don't know how. I don't have friends, and I'm just...ignored. It was time to change.

I mean, who wakes up at five a.m. in the morning just to be early to school? I kind of liked it, being the only one for a while, and plus, I got to switch lunches with Bob Iapteus, the janitor.

See, this is what I'm talking about. I'm a total loser.

But is being a loser so bad?

* * *

**A/N**

**New story and I'm really excited! This was kind of a prologue, in case you were wondering. And, I am very aware that Minerva isn't Annabeth's mother, but it's all a part of the plot. :)**

**I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**~Greekfreak302**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy to claim PJO as my own. Characters belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Claimer: plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

**grey area:**

**_ 1.a topic that is clearly not one thing or the other_.**

**_2_: _an area or part of something existing between two extremes_**

**_3\. a subject or problem that people do not know how to deal with because there are no clear rules._**

**4\. A bleak expanse Annabeth Chase is lost in**

* * *

Why did I even have to go back to school? In only a few months I'd have enough points to graduate, even if I am a sophomore. But, for some reason, Mother thinks it's best I have a high school experience. Actually, I'm sure she'd rather me switch places with Malcolm and get a life.

I still love school, but its the people that's the problem. I wonder if Mom'll let me take online school. Probably not. She believes online school is only an artificial experience. But she _did_ go to online school when she was pregnant with Daedalus.

For someone so opinionated, she sure was quite the hypocrite.

Actually, she believes it's either an exceptional education, or we wont get a head start in life. She also believes that many jobs (especially art) are unsuitable for her children, yet she's a fantastic artist. Maybe that's why she and Malcolm are so similar. She doesn't want him making the same life choices as her. But he's already halfway down that road.

I knocked on the glass doors on the side of the gym and waited. Knocking again, I turned and sat on the cold concrete ground, watching the rest of the sun rise. This was our routine. I would do a special knock, and Bob, who promised out be in the area, would let me in.

It had started in the middle of freshmen year last year, when I'd mistimed my arrival and ended up half an hour early for school. I'd stood out in the snow for a few minutes, and Bob, seemingly pitying me, let me in even though he wasn't supposed to. Even after I got myself situated, I would help Bob clean up or wash down the tables.

I hoped it'd be the same thing this year, the reason why I'd arrived extra early. But I had to be waiting for forty five minutes now, and I could almost feel the freezing wind rip through me. Why hadn't I worn a heavier sweater?

I stood up and knocked again, practically banging on the glass now.

Several minutes later, when I was about to give up and go home and come back later, the door opened. I looked around, but didn't see anyone behind the glass door.

"Down here," a voice said. I yelped and jumped back, nearly falling down the cement steps, and regained my balance, peering inside. Sure enough, a middle aged man in a wheelchair looked at me, an amused smiled on his face. I didn't know who he was, but I'm certain he wasn't Bob the janitor.

"Well, come inside child, its freezing," he said. I nodded and quickly scurried in, shutting the door behind me. The man studied me for a moment, and I stared back. He seemed nice enough, curly brown hair and a scraggly beard, but the warm brown eyes behind his old-fashioned, thick-rimmed glasses unnerved me.

"I don't recognize you," I stated bluntly without realizing how rude that sounded. "Are you new, um, sir?"

He smiled. "Yes, I suppose. I started during the summer, teacher for summer school. But I suppose there's a reason I haven't seen you there, am I correct?" He asked, rolling out of the gym. I followed after him.

"I don't- summer school isn't necessary for me." I winced, realizing it sounded like I was gloating. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. "I'm Annabeth. Um, sophomore."

He turned and smiled. "Sophomore? I guess I'll be your new teacher, then."

I awkwardly smiled. "Fun."

"I'm Mr. Brunner. New foreign arts teacher." He rolled over to one of the doors in the hallway and unlocked it. New teacher? They hadn't mention any new additions to the staff last year. Or maybe they'd replaced Bob with this guy. Maybe foreign arts was a new curriculum. "Annabeth," I mumbled.

As he rolled into the classroom that I recognized used to be the chess club room, I stood in the doorway, unsure if I was welcome. Once he reached his desk and saw me, he shook his head. "Come in now, Annabeth. I don't have anyone else to keep me company." He smiled and I awkwardly shuffled in, turning on the lights as I entered.

"Why are you here this early? I've only come in to mentally prepare myself for the first day."

I shrugged, sitting in the seat across from him. "Same reason as you. It started last year. I just like being alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I intrude?"

"Not at all, uh, Mr. Brunner."

He chuckled, setting his glasses on his desk. "Call me Chiron."

* * *

The routine has already begun. Well, minus the Mr. Brunner thing. He was a surprise. But the rest of the classes went by at snail's pace, me idly listening as I stare out the window. I already knew most of what the teacher's were talking about, so why did they find the need to call on me when I so obviously wasn't paying attention? It only embarrassed them further when I got the question right.

I mean, even with dyslexia I could teach their class.

"Annabeth Chase," Mrs Dodds called in my fourth period advanced calculus class. I raised my hand. "Annabeth Chase," she said again, growing more agitated. "Here!" I yelled from the back of the class. No one paid me any mind, a few girls in front of me giving me dirty looks for yelling in their ear.

"I guess she's late."

I gritted my teeth. It was always the same thing during attendance. They'd always think I'm late or absent and I'd always have to go to the office to fix it. Considering I'm on principal D's '_Student's I don't hate_' list, I always have access to the files.

A few minutes later, she handed us pop quizzes, ignoring student's excuses of it being the first day back from summer vacation. I finished it in under five minutes, a new record for me, probably because I had studied that last year while the class was still on Euler's formula.

Mrs Dodds looked up form her book, and her eyes narrowed when she realized who I was. She snatched the paper from my hand. "What'd you do? Cheat?"

"I don't believe in cheating, Mrs Dodds. Copying off of someone else is just preventing yourself from the achievement learning rewards you." I said politely. "Well, you have every answer word for word in my book." She said, comparing my answers to the teacher's workbook. I shrugged "Or maybe I'm just smart. I actually studied this summer."

I don't know why, but Mrs. Dodds seemed to have a personal vendetta against me after I showed her up last year by correcting everything she said. Accidentally of course.

Her lip curled and her nostrils flared. "Fine. Sit down, Chase." I couldn't hide the triumphant smile as I walked back to my seat.

(-(-P-J-O-)-)

No one paid me any attention as I walked off the lunch line, looking for somewhere to sit. I have friends- they were calling me over right now- but I knew they used me. They knew I knew too. And yet they continue trying to win me over. In their eyes, I'm just the key to getting all A's. Also the fact that they purposely dress prettier than me so I would be considered the ugly friend. Not trying to be vain or anything, but I think I'm way prettier compared to them with their clown faces of makeup. They would throw me in front of a bus without question.

I rolled my eyes and turned, walking out of the cafeteria and to the library. "Hey Ella," I greeted the assistant librarian. She blushed at the attention, waving at a spot past my shoulder and buried her face in her book. Even though she was a senior who was constantly accidentally placed in the spotlight, Ella really needed to work on her people skills. All I could see of her was a shaking pile of mousy red hair.

I found my usual seat at a table under a sunny window, and grabbed my latest book from where I left it before summer vacation. Maybe I am weird. I wouldn't consider myself an introvert- no, I can be very opinionated when I want- but I definitely wasn't a extrovert. I was in between. I'm weird. Sue me.

I'm sorry I can't just go to the mall, shopping for a new _me_. I can't be like Malcolm, a free spirit pretending to be who he's not to fit in. Sadly, I don't know how to be anything but me.

* * *

Being tardy was not on my possibility list. So, you must understand why I was practically having a mental breakdown when I realized that lunch ended almost four minutes ago. I like being early. What can I say?

"Ella? Why didn't you tell me it was time to go?" I yelled. She squeaked, then looked down. "I- sorry Beth."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Ella. I didn't mean to yell at you. Just-please warn me ten minutes before lunch is over," I asked patiently. She nodded. I ran out of the library and shoved people out of my way, ignoring them bitching about me being a bitch.

I came in the second the bell wrung, stuck behind the last group of people entering the class. And of course, the one class I was excited for, I was late to; foreign arts. I didn't want Mr. Brunner getting the wrong impression, that I was a know-it-all who thought they were too good to follow rules. If I were him, that's what I would think.

"Hello Ms Chase," Mr, Brunner greeted. I froze, halfway through the door, my eyes wide. Everyone's eyes were on me. I'm pretty sure Mr. Brunner didn't try to embarrass me. He didn't seem like the type of teacher to do that. He seemed like he was only greeting me.

"Hi Mr Brunner." I took a seat at the front of the class, the last available place to sit. I overheard a few guys behind me talking. "Bro, who's she? Is she new? She's totally hot. Dibs."

"Isn't that Annabeth Chase? The weird girl with no friends? Dude, you can bang her; I don't think I want to deal with the weirdness."

My hand tightened against the edge of the desk and I took a deep breath. Weird? That's the best he could come up with? Of course those imbeciles wouldn't know what intelligence looked like if it was in the form of an alien. And who do they think they are, claiming me like I was some sort of prize?

I turned my head, my face burning with anger. "Why don't you mind your own goddamn business and pay attention instead of thinking about who you're gonna bang next? Actually, since you're so desperate as to not claim 'weird' girls, why don't you bang each other? It saves you the hassle of having to deal with my weirdness. Or better yet; I can cut both your testicles off and choke you with it, Dude and Bro." I glared at them, almost smiling at their terrified expressions.

I turned back around in my seat and crossed my arms smugly. Mr. Brunner was watching me with a slightly amused expression, curiosity in his eyes. My face burned with shame, and I looked down at my desk.

To my excitement- and to everyone's dismay- we were doing Greek Mythology for a few months. He gave us a quick evaluation test to see what we knew, and I practically flew through it, bouncing in my seat. I was fairly certain it wasn't because of my ADD working up.

After class, I was gathering my books as the class slowly fanned out, the idiot boys making a wide ark around me and scurrying out the room. I was about to leave when Mr. Brunner called me back, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Taking a deep breath, I backtracked and looked at him.

"You're not in trouble, Annabeth. I only wish to speak with you," he said, seeing me tense as he opened his mouth.

He kept me after school, not that I minded much. Now would be about the time Mom received word that Malcolm hadn't attended any of his classes. I didn't really feel like listening to them bicker.

He needed me to help him get situated around here and to take him on a tour. I kind of felt honored, especially because, out of all of the sophomores, he chose me.

Maybe this year was my year of change. Things were starting to change; I could feel it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi! I couldn't wait to update because for some reason I'm really excited for this story!**  
**I'd really appreciate it if you'd review :)**

**Shout out to Daughter of Ares 1 for being the first review!**

**Next chapter gets more interesting, promise! Review :)**

**~greekfreak302**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy to claim PJO as my own. Characters belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Claimer: plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

**grey area:**

**_ 1.a topic that is clearly not one thing or the other_.**

**_2_: _an area or part of something existing between two extremes_**

**_3\. a subject or problem that people do not know how to deal with because there are no clear rules._**

**4\. A bleak expanse Annabeth Chase is lost in**

* * *

You really know you have no life when you find out you have more things in common with your teacher than with your 'friends'. Its official: Mr Brun- Chiron, might be my best friend, as bizzarre as that sounds.

It wasn't in a weird way- he wasn't a child predator or anything. He might just have been the kindest man I have ever met. I felt like he was my long lost father or something. I wish.

My Dad lives in San Francisco with his new family that doesn't include me. We're kind of on rocky terms at the moment, mostly because his wife treats me with abhorrence and doesn't want me around her children. But enough of that. I don't want to talk about him.

But Mr. Brunner seemed to care for me as if I was his child- which, I admit, was kind of weird, but I appreciated. He was more of a parent to me than my actual parents. I wonder if it was too early in our relationship to ask him to adopt me.

I had come in early every day of the last few months and Chiron still let me in. I wondered if he only came in early because I did. I'd seen Bob once or twice- and felt extremely bad about dropping him as soon as I had a new friend, but whenever I'd approach the subject he would just wave it off. When he sees me in the halls early mornings, he would wave and yell "Hi friend," as if nothing ever changed.

Even his kitten- Small Bob, would appreciatively curl its tail around me whenever it sees me and never leave until I rub its head.

It had even become a little contest between Mr Brunner and me to see who could get there the earliest. But as the unrelenting winter rolled in we stopped, because, too late, we realized I didn't have a key and that would mean sitting in the cold for a long while.

But one morning I'd mistimed my arrival and got to the school at 5:13, so I decided to walk the grounds to save myself the boredom of having to wait. I'd never really known how Mr. Chiron (I decided on calling him that instead of the informality of calling him just his first name) got to school. I just automatically assumed he took the bus or something.

As I entered the parking lot, I watched as Mr Chiron exited a car from the Passenger's seat, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. The driver's door opened, and a girl came out, walking over and helping Mr. Chiron take out his wheelchair. It took about thirty minutes, and I still watched, slightly fascinated. Was this how he got to school everyday?

I never knew how much of a struggle it was. I wondered how far he lived, which meant he always had to wake up extra-early. And, if I was correct, he was always up late grading papers or something. Yes, he'd always seem deteriorated, but not once did I ever hear him complaining about it. He always seemed content with everything, no matter how demanding and rude students could be. He truly was a great man.

It's only been three months, and even though he liked to assign work, the students had nothing bad to say about him. They could be pissed at the pile of homework, but they would never say anything about Mr. Brunner, one of the best teachers in the school. And I made sure of that. From the shadows, of course.

When I looked up again, Mr. Chiron was coming towards my direction. Standing up and dusting my jeans, I looked over his shoulder, towards the girl who helped him, but she was already staring at me with a guarded expression. Even with the distance I could see her unsettling electric blue eyes looking me over. I went to wave, but she turned and entered her car without a second glance in out direction.

"Hello Annabeth," Chiron greeted, his smile saying he was genuinely pleased to see me. I watched as the car disappeared onto the street. He followed my gaze and chuckled.

"That's my niece, Thalia. I think she's around your age."

I nodded. "What brings you here so early Ms. Chase?" Mr. Chiron asked pleasantly, opening his classroom door. "Mistiming. I guess it's better early than late." I said, siting in my usual seat in front of the chalkboard. It was rarely used because of Mr. Chiron's disability, but sometimes he called students to the board to answer questions.

Sometimes I'd read while talking to him distractedly, but most of the time he'd give me questions and I'd answer them on the board while he times me.

"I didn't know you could use crutches?" I blurted without thinking. I tried to apologize, but he laughed and told me it was okay.

"A quarter of my leg is cut off. I can walk with crutches, but its extremely difficult with the prosthetic." He said, saying it as if he'd said it a million times. I nodded, curious as to why a fragment of his leg was chopped off, but decided that I had pried enough. So sat in my chair and shut up, reading my book and pretending I didn't exist.

"Annabeth, I was wondering if you would like to attend a dinner party this Friday." Mr Chiron asked, looking up from his aback, I looked up from my book and stared at him. "Huh?" I asked imprudently.

"I wanted to meet new students, So Mr. D allowed me to have dinner party with all of the honor roll students."

I continued staring at him, unsure I'd hear him right. "Unless you have other plans of cours-"

"No," I interrupted, shaking my head, a few vexatious curls falling into my face. "I never have any plans. But I'm just shocked, that's all. I don't really get invited to things; it probably has to do with my incredible shortage of friends."

He smiled knowingly. "I am aware. Why else would you hang out with an old geezer like me? I'm just a substitute for when you make friends."

I shook my head furiously, afraid I'd ignorantly offended him. "It's not like that Mr. Brunner." He chuckled waving his hand at me. "Its okay, child. I hoped that inviting you would give yourself an opportunity to, ah...coalesce with the other students. Also the fact that you have one of the highest GPA's alongside a few of your senior classmates forbids me from overlooking you."

I nodded. "Sure. I mean, I'll have to ask my mom first, but it sounds fun." I forced a smile. Actually, it sounded anything but fun. I am aware that I have a high GPA only for the fact I have no life and nothing better to do than study. And I'm also very sure that I'll just hang around the door, ready to bolt if necessary.

Actually, I've never been to dinner parties, so it depends on what's going to happen. Knowing the know-it-alls that make up our honor roll list, an argument will most likely occur over who's more astute.

Mr. Chiron smiled and looked back down at his paper work as I stared at the blank board, thinking of a way to get out of it.

* * *

"Where were y- Oh. Hey Annabeth," Daedalus said behind a full mouth, smiling.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked, pulling off my coat. He sat on a stool at the island, facing the door, eating leftovers. For some reason, this kitchen seemed to be the undetermined place for waiting. Mostly for Malcolm, but just waiting for someone in general. Occasionally it'd be Mom waiting for me.

"Didn't hear it from Mom yet?" Daedalus asked, shocked. I shook my head and set my bag down near the door. I was planning on locking myself in the basement with a book, but I guess it could wait. For such a small family, drama was incessant. I sat across from him and stole his fork, taking a bite out of the cold lasagna.

After giving me a look that told me he was trying not to strangle me at the moment, he adjusted his glasses and started giving me the latest drama. Apparently after Mom confronted Malcolm about finding some condoms in his jeans pocket, that set him off about privacy or something, saying she didn't trust him and that turned it into another full-blown argument. One that ended with Mom throwing his phone out the window and Malcolm calling her some less-than-flattering words and storming out. I was sure that I had heard yelling a few days ago, but I'd ignored it like every other night.

"I'm honestly surprised Mom didn't follow him out with a gun. But, he didn't come home since last week, and Mom's pissed so she locked herself in the studio, leaving me in charge." Daedalus concluded, shaking his head. "I swear, its like a friggin' soap opera around here."

I tapped my chin in thought. "Hmm...wouldn't that mean all the characters had to be, I dunno, interesting? You could go on watching Malcolm and Mom fight for hours, and you, I guess you could kind of be considered comical, minus all your dorky stuff," I said, ignoring him swat my arm. "But me...you see, I'm as amusing as this fork." I held up the utensil, staring into the shiny metal. "Scratch that. This fork is out of my league."

He laughed. "Are you still going on about how boring your life is, Annabeth? Some people- the intelligent one-'s lives start after high school, in the real world. Whereas, the idiots in our society today, all they'll ever have is high school. Why deprive them of their one shining moment?" He asked.

I was starting to wonder who the real theorist was.

I know he was trying to make me feel better, but I'd received that speech a million times this year. I'd heard it so many times that it no longer had any affect on me. I'm sure some day I'll understand- that day when I see the world a little more clearly- but today isn't that day. I think I'll continue sulking around.

There really was no need- Daedalus was my unofficial shrink. I came to him with most of my problems (mostly because mom was engrossed with her new artwork or yelling at Malcolm) and he did the same with me. But most of the time it was girl issues that just left me traumatized, so he stopped coming to me. Which was fine by me.

I had been complaining to him about my early-life crisis for months now, and he seemed to think it was just a passing faze. He'd only recently gotten serious about it when he realized I wasn't kidding, and that I might actually be on the brink of depression. He's always asking me how I was and trying to see if he could do anything to help me. It made me feel...relevant knowing that my big brother was always there to help, but I always knew there was nothing he could do to aid me. Only I could help myself.

There's nothing wrong with me. I've just lost my identity at the moment, and I'm absorbed in trying to find it. That, and the fact that I'm restlessly standing by, waiting for my life to unpause as I watch my peers live in the moment and generally having...fun. Something I've never really felt before.

"Why do you even insist on calling yourself boring? Intelligent is one thing, but characterless-"

"Tell me, Daedalus, do you- you know, a person who's _noticed_ in our school- have a second thought about the people like me?" He hesistated. "Exactly. I'm a wallflower; I like to watch from the sidelines and now I'm finding that increasingly arid. I'm not saying I want to be some attentions seeking whore, but I don't want the same thing every freaking day. I want a change."

He opened his mouth and closed it, looking down, deep in thought. I always thought he looked like a nerd whenever he did that. "I never thought my baby sis would go through a dilemma like this." He looked up at me, his grey eyes cloudier than usual.

All though our family was kind of split up in looks- Malcolm and I with curly blonde hair, Mom and Daedalus with the dark wavy hair- we all had the same stormy grey eyes that seemed to be inherited high up in the family. And of our family, some of us were gifted with the infamous glare, and the occasional scowl like me and mom. It apparently could scare people out of their wits, or make people uncomfortable. I hated my eyes though; they were bland and dull, mirroring my feeling of ultimate boringness. They also darkened or lightened depending on mood, which anyone could read.

Except for now. I had no idea what he was thinking. Daedalus had always kind of been protective over me- even from my own twin. I wonder how it made him feel to see me troubled, so confused that I don't know which way is the right direction.

"Are you going to that thing Mr. Brunner is hosting- the dinner party?" I asked, avoiding his eyes. I knew he hated it whenever I changed the subject, because it was apparently just proof I was hiding from the reality of the situation.

Daedalus shrugged, picking up on my discomfort. "I'll go if you go."

"But you'll be the only one I know!" I protested. After a pointed look I sighed. "Fine." He smiled, patting me on the head. "Good. You need friends anyways. Maybe that'll cut through the sheet of boredom you're stuck behind."

Oh, and how right he was. You know, I should really start listening to him more often.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi! Its 12:33 a.m. and I don't really know when I'll post this, but I just wanted to say hi and thank all my reviewers (love ya!).**

**TeamLeoValdez101: thanks :)**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: thank you for your long (but entertaining) reviews. I was just going to leave the whole Bob thing a mystery, but saw your review before I started writing and thought: hey, he's ignored enough. Why not keep Bob in, at least for a second? So that's what I I even included small Bob! But to answer your question, no Percy won't be introduced by Bob. All in time, Smiles ( mind if I call you smiles? lol). Sometimes I thought you were a different person that reviewed on Beautifully Flawed because you're always changing your profile picture. I'm dumb like that too :)**

**But, I promise Percy will show up in Chapter 5. And, in case you missed her cameo, Thalia will show up next chappie! I know it's a little boring at the moment, but the story will get more interesting!**

**Review and I love you ( hey, that rhymed!)**

**~greekfreak302**

**P.S.: I apologize in adavnce if it ever takes me a while to update. I have the time, but it's just the fact that I have the attention span of a goldfish. It takes me almost a full day to write over 2,000 words**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy to claim PJO as my own. Characters belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Claimer: plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

**Grey Area:**

**_ 1.a topic that is clearly not one thing or the other_.**

**_2_: _an area or part of something existing between two extremes_**

**_3\. a subject or problem that people do not know how to deal with because there are no clear rules._**

**4\. A bleak expanse Annabeth Chase is lost in**

* * *

"You're going." Mom said with a no-nonsense tone. For the first time ever, Mom was impelling Malcolm to go to a somewhat social event.

I awkwardly stood near the fridge, listening to Mom while Malcolm scowled at me over her shoulder. It wasn't my fault, really. I wasn't about to go to an almost-stranger's house without parental consent first.

And then- to my surprise and Malcolm's consternation- Mom whirled on my brother (who had come home only minutes before) and told him that he was going. Trying to defend Malcolm, I told her it was honor roll students only.

And she said it was all the more reason for him to go. I honestly didn't even know he _got_ grades judging by the amount of times he skipped classes.

"Fine!" Malcolm snapped. "I'll go if you just _stop nagging_ me! Gods. Are you sure you're even _my mother_?" he huffed. She stiffened slightly, seeming to go unnoticed by Malcolm, who was still slightly worked-up. I peered at her closely, tilting my head and analyzing her too-emotionless expression that was obviously forced. By now she'd probably be shaking with rage, her face flushed, eyes feral, and her lips formed in a tight line. But she didn't seem livid at all.

She was obviously withholding vital information from us. I stayed reticent, quietly eating my ice cream on the sidelines. She squared her shoulders and walked off without a word.

Malcolm glared at me. "You couldn't have waited five minutes?" He huffed.

"I didn't know she knew you were there! If anything, I was trying to distract her! And I was only asking her for permission to go out!" I defended. Minerva Maden was a complicated being. But one thing we all knew about her for certain; she had some type of superpower of ultimate knowledge.

An awkward silence fell over us. "I didn't know you were an honor roll student. I didn't know you even _got_ grades."

His cheeks turned pink. "I, um, retake the classes at the end of the school day when everyone's gone. Not something I like to boast about." Wow. So all those times Mom thought he was out partying or something, he was really just going to school? Just...wow.

"Why don't you want people to know you're not a complete moron? Why do you have to be ashamed that you're _smart_? Since when do you have to dumb yourself down to even be considered on the social scale?" I asked incredulously. I guess my inner introvert would never understand why he'd prefer a party and friends to a book or good grades.

"I'm sorry if I want to be_ somebody_ instead of wasting away studying, Annabeth. for whatever reason, you take pride in being an honor student. You're down there along with the pregnant girls. Maybe that's why you have no friends, Annie. You're a nobody. A_ freak_."

I sucked in a shaky breath and crossed my arms in defense. "Okay," I said, willing my voice to be even and steady. It wasn't really what he said that stung so much- I've heard people call me way worse than that. But the fact that my family- my twin no less- would think so little of me felt like a slap to the face. He sighed, sitting heavily on a stool, looking apologetic.

"Don-don't do that, Annabeth. You always pretend that what I said wasn't a big deal. What I said wasn't right, so don't act like it was okay. I'm sorry." For someone who just called me a freak, he seemed to know me too well. But he always did that. Took a low blow, immediately regretted it, asked for my forgiveness, and then we'd joke about it later. But I was still kind of hurt.

"Are you going to Brunner's dinner party?" I asked, attempting at small talk while I still tried to compose myself.

"What's the big deal about some party for techies anyways?" he asked, his eyes brightening slightly when he realized I wasn't completely mad at him.

"Well, for one thing, it's my first party. And I need a ride." I said simply.

"Your first party? You're a 15 year old girl! You need a life Annie." He said jokingly, shaking his head. I pointed a cautionary finger at him. "No. You have lost your nickname privileges." I was kind of relieved. I hated when people called me Annie. It reminded me of a tap dancing curly mop-haired little girl who sang too much.

I stared at him seriously for a moment. Although we were two very different people (with almost the same face), it was obvious we were in the same boat. Malcolm was lost too, and he was using parties and sociability as an escape. At least he was trying to find himself. Me...I'm just sitting down in the middle of nowhere, reading a book and not even bothering to break through my cage of grey walls.

Maybe it was time to start trying. I don't want to live here-wherever here is- forever, too scared to leave.

* * *

It went exactly how I predicted it would have. The first part, at least.

Chiron's home was pretty big, or at least bigger than our cozy little four-resident home meant for three. It was clean, and spacious, something I wasn't used to seeing. Mom cleaned, but we had so much stuff it always looked organized in a cluttered way.

Most of the people invited actually arrived, dressed sort of sumptuous, while I was stuck in a hand-me-down summer dress (which I was freezing in) that used to be white but was now tanish and ratty converses that used to be Malcolm's when he was 11.

Mr. Brunner had greeted me and my brothers warmly, saying it was nice to see us and even more surprised to see Malcolm. Daedalus- ever the social butterfly- smiled at a few girls and they practically melted, waving him over to come talk with them. Malcolm found the food, and me? I was left in the middle of the room, inelegantly looking around until I found the bookshelf.

It seems Malcolm was wrong. You could still be smart with some type of social grace, everyone but me. He was right about me; I was near the pregnant and Amish-ish girls, on the negative side of the coolness-o-meter. But _why did I care?_

So I ignored the itching feeling in my eyes and sat down in a corner where I was positive I wouldn't be seen, reading a book that I had already read when I was 13. Twice. But I forced myself to read anyways, ignoring the soft banter of people around me.

If this was how parties were, I couldn't imagine going to an actual party. You know, with _cool_ kids my age other than my brothers. I'd probably the girl hanging out with the pet. Or maybe the one who sits in the corner, pretending to text someone. I don't understand what the buzz is about parties, anyways. It's just an excuse to dance like you have no common sense, to act slutty, or drink as if you _don't_ have school tomorrow. But going to parties would actually require me to have friends.

Which we all know I don't have.

I had been trying to ignore it since sitting down here, but I was so irked I looked up and glared in the direction I felt eyes on me. Honestly, I just wanted to go home, but that wouldn't be deferential considering Chiron was so happy to see me arrive. Then where was he?

My eyebrows drew together when I realized I recognized the intense blue eyes staring straight at me. Thalia, I believe. She leaned back on her chair, studying me with her eyes narrowed. Now seeing her up close, I realized she looked completely out of place here.

While everything seemed so polished and fancy, Thalia was the opposite. She wore a Death to Barbie t-shirt and a leather jacket, dirty ripped jeans, and dirt-stained combat boots and chains and safety pins. Here eyes were covered in black eyeliner, kind of making her look like a raccoon, and her spiky hair was fashioned in a messy way that made me wonder if she just woke up. She obviously didn't want to be here, and I didn't blame her.

For a long minute, it was a silent staring contest, me getting more pissed by the second. Was I so weird that she really had to stare blatantly? Yeah, I read. Big whoop.

Even though she _knew_ I was staring back, she continued measuring me up. Nerves set on end, I huffed and stood up, walking over to her with my hands crossed over my chest. "Is there a problem?"

She looked up at me, an annoying grin on her face. "Do I know you?"

"That didn't stop you from staring, did it?" I asked, feeling my anger dying down. Now I just felt like an idiot and wished I'd stayed in my seat unhappily and read. "Why aren't you mingling, anyways? Shouldn't you be one of the girls flirting with that guy?" She asked, ignoring my question and pointing across the room.

I made a face. "Daedalus? He's my brother! And anyways, I don't 'mingle'. That would require me to actual talk to some of these bimbos and I refuse to lower my IQ by simply sharing air with them. I think their idiocy is contagious. I hate parties anyways." Why was I telling a stranger this much, anyways? The girls here weren't exactly stupid, but they were slutty. I don't know how they got in the honor's program, probably cheating off someone. But I'm not judging. I can't blame them for having a life.

"You're different," Thalia said simply.

"No, I'm Annabeth," I stated stupidly. She looked at me in that analyzing way again, and her grin grew. "No, I can see it in you're eyes. You're stuck." I paused for a second, unsure of how she knew that. As far as I knew she was a complete stranger.

"What?" I asked. She patted the seat next to her and I reluctantly sat down next to her. "You obviously don't belong here, Annabeth. You're a social outcast."

I sighed. I knew it. Not even five minutes of conversation and she could clearly tell I wasn't like everyone else. There goes my chance of a friend. Twice I was told I don't belong. Today just isn't my day. "Don't you think I know that? You don't need to remind me. if I'm so different, why are you wasting your time talking to me?"

"I never said it was a bod thing, Annabeth." She said, patting my shoulder. "As I said before, I can see it in your eyes. You're stuck in the grey area."

I stared at her for a long moment and then laughed in disbelief. "I'm sorry,_ are you high?_ What the hell are you talking about?"

She tilted her head, obviously not understanding why I didn't know what she was talking about. I've had enough of this stupid dinner party and I wanted to go home. I got up, but she grabbed my arm. "Look, hear me out."

"Why? What's so important about this- this grey area?" I asked, exasperated. She rolled her eyes. "Just- meet me in the school's parking lot Monday after school."

"Wait- you go to Goode?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I go to Yancy Academy a few blocks down. But we rarely have classes so I have a lot of free time. Some of my...friends go to Goode. Just meet us in the parking lot."

"Why?" I asked. "Why is it so important that I 'hear you out'?" Another smile grew on her face. "Consider me your new friend."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi! I realized that I have a lot in common with Annabeth at the moment. I can proudly say I'm the girl who sits in the corner and pretends that she's texting while she'd really reading. **

**Oh, and I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers because you rock :).**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: Sorry. I'll call you Styx, then. Anyways, you're does need Thalia in her life. **

**Olympie: thank you so much!**

**Anyways, Percy will come next chapter, and a few more characters. Stay tuned!**

**Review :)**

**~Greekfreak302**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy to claim PJO as my own creation. Characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Claimer: plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

**Grey Area:**

**1.a topic that is clearly not one thing or the other.**

**2: an area or part of something existing between two extremes**

**3\. a subject or problem that people do not know how to deal with because there are no clear rules.**

**4\. A bleak expanse Annabeth Chase is lost in**

* * *

"A-Annabeth Chase?" She frowned slightly, looking up. Just one day I'd like my teachers to actually acknowledge there _is_ an Annabeth Chase in their classroom. I sighed, raising my hand.

"You're requested in the office," She said, finally noticing me. When I stood up and shouldered my bag, before I walked out the room she stopped me. "Are you sure you're in my class? I'm positive the freshman classrooms are in another hallway."

I stared at her for a long moment, refraining from rolling my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure Ms. Gottschalk. You had me last year for Freshman Homeroom." Still frowning, she nodded and let me go.

I wondered why I was called to the office as I ignored a couple practically pawing at each other's bodies blocking the door. In my honest opinion, high school relationships were doomed to fail. Sure, its fun at the moment, but what happens after graduation? When one is successful and the other is covetous? I just think it's best to spare yourself the hassle of having a boyfriend.

And that's _not_ because I can't get one. Just thought I needed to clarify that.

As soon as I walked into the office, the smell of dust and too much cheap perfume invaded my nostrils, immediately making me cough. The secretary smiled at me, applying more lipstick onto her lips through a compact mirror. I felt bad for smiling back when I saw the lipstick on her teeth.

"Hello Annabeth," She greeted. "Mr. D is waiting in his office." I nodded and walked to the back of the office, where an old wooden door with peeling bright orange paint stood. I didn't even bother knocking, so I opened the door as quietly as I could and slipped in.

"You're late." Mr. D said, narrowing his eyes at me. I was actually kind of surprised he wasn't sleeping like usual, and was actually doing his _job_ and prepping a new kid. Or at least I thought he was a new kid.

"Late for what exactly?" I asked. "Because, if I remember correctly, I was never told to report to your office, _Mr. D_." I know what you're wondering; why in the living hell would you even talk to your teacher, principal no less, like that? Well, I have perfect blackmail material over him and he kind of tolerates me, way more of an achievement than the other students could make.

"Sit down, Hannah Bell." He said. I still can't even remotely begin to understand why he insists on calling students anything but our actual names. I really think he does it deliberately because he cares.

"It's Annabell- Annabeth!" I corrected, forgetting my own name for a second. Mr. D smirked, and I slumped in my seat. The boy next to me chuckled, and I allowed myself to look over at him.

Tanned skin, bedraggled black hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in days, sea green eyes, and I guess he was sort of athletic looking. I think he was a junior. Nothing special. To me, at least. I guess to a normal girl he'd be, like..._hot_ or something. But I had already been dubbed the 'abnormal freak' by those very girls years ago.

I turned back to our pot-bellied principal. "Why am I here again? He seems perfectly old enough to navigate the school on his own." Mr. D smiled lazily and twirled his pen in his coffee. "Well, contrary to your beliefs, Ms. Chase, he got lost this morning. Twice."

At this, the boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I swear, this place is like a freaking maze." I shrugged, checking my watch. "You'll get used to it. Now come on, we have...41 minutes until the next bell. I don't care if your new around here, but you are _not_ delaying my classes because you can't learn how to use the campus maps."

I stood up and marched out of the room. "Good luck with that one," Mr D. said as I walked out. "Shouldn't be too dangerous unless you provoke her."

What was I, a freaking _dog_ now?

* * *

"I'm Percy," The kid said, extending his hands. He jogged to catch up with my fast pace, and then fell into step with me. I eyed him out of the corner of my eye. "Annabeth, right?" He asked, still trying to make conversation.

I pointed to a door at our left. "Science lab. If you're going to be late, enter with a friend because Mrs. Clark likes to call you out in front of the class when you're sneaking in."

He smiled that goofy smile that unnerved me. "Is that advice?"

"_No_," I said quickly. "Its just the basics. Now, if you keep asking questions we're never going to finish this tour and I'll be late because of you." He stared at me for another long moment. "Why don't you like me?"

"_I don't know you_." I said, putting heavy emphasize on my words as I stopped abruptly and said it slowly. "And if I did, I'd _still_ act this way because that's just how I am. Is that a problem?" I challenged.

"You know, you're not like those girls who were hitting on me this morning." He looked like a little kid who had been reprimanded.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a little different. I don't tend to throw myself at a stranger's feet," I said, trying to keep the bitterness from my tone. Maybe that was why I am always ignored. I was pretty sure he heard it. But he didn't say anything.

We'd been almost done (okay, like, three-quarters done) with his tour when I stopped, causing him to nearly bring us both tumbling to the ground. "Shit," I breathed, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to keep myself from exploding.

My self-claimed friend was parading around in the school parking lot with a huge sign that said "ANNABETH CHASE, COME OUT NOW AND I WON'T SHOOT." In bright red letters that looked suspiciously like blood. Well, because of the fact our school isn't on lock down right now, I'd say that no one else had seen it.

"Wha-Thalia?" Percy asked, scooting closer to me in front of the window and an empty hall. Was it bad that I noticed that he smelled like the beach? "You know her?" I asked, kind of surprised. He glanced down at me, still shaking his head at Thalia Grace. "Um, yeah, she's my cousin."

"Care to explain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, Don't you have more important matters to attend to?" He asked, a laugh escaping his lips. Cursing, I nodded roughly and started making my way to the side door that people seldom used.

"What about me?" He called after me.

"You're coming with me to get her to _leave me alone_." As she saw me march outside, she grinned wider. She waved to Percy behind me. Opening her arms wide, she yelled at the top of her lungs, smiling when there was no response from inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

She squinted at me from behind her shades. "I'm sorry, you didn't attend my meeting yesterday, so I had to get your attention somehow, right? I mean, you'd never come with me against your will."

"Of course not. You're crazy if you think I'm-" She jumped forward and grabbed me, turning me around and pointed something hard to my head. I bit my lip, resisting from yelling at her, and spoke, keeping my voice even. "That's it. You're officially insane. I can't believe you're holding me at gunpoint-"

Percy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "You have a gu-"

"No shit, Sherlock. And it's not real. This is all just a part of my scheme." Thalia laughed. Although she seemed to be four inches shorter than me, she easily outnumbered me in strength and agility. She let me go an I awkwardly lost balance, half flailing, until Percy balanced my by holding my elbow steady, trying to suppress a smile.

"Annabeth, you and I will go to the conference room and-"

"Who says I'll agree with your plan?" I asked defiantly. She stared at me blankly for a second. "Because. You're such a freaking buzz-kill it's unbearable. You need some fun in your life."

And, surprisingly, I let her continue talking and actually went along with her special plan that would certainly get me taken away in the back of a police car.

* * *

I sobbed, while trying to disguise my voice which was about the hardest thing ever. Thalia had put a bag over my head, to which I totally argued against, but she left a hole so I could breathe. Then she brought me to the conference room where they broadcasted the daily 'Goode News', which no one ever listened to.

But I was sure everyone was paying attention now. "They're gonna kill me!"I wailed, trying not to snicker at how believable I actually sounded. I could feel Thalia's supposedly fake gun digging into the side of my head, but I oddly felt calm.

"P-please don't look for me," I said making my voice quiver. "Its too late. Code Silver! CODE SILVER!" I yelled.

Thalia growled in a man-like tone and shoved me down surprisingly gently, obscuring me from the camera's view. Ripping off the bag, Thalia stood over me and pointed the fake gun at me, the camera only seeing her oversized-hoodie clad torso and the gun.

This was my favorite part. I let out one last blood curdling scream, and clicked the box Thalia gave me and a life-like gunshot sounded and I stopped screaming abruptly, feigning dead. The camera stopped rolling and she helped me up, grinning. "You should become an actress."

Hearing yelling a few doors down, I figured now was not the time to talk. The fire alarm sounded- just at the right time like we'd told Percy to do- and water started pouring down on our heads.

Moving through the air vents was not pleasant. I'd been caught up in several spider webs, and I had to bite my tongue until it bled to stop myself from screaming. I prayed to the gods there was no spider attached to it.

Who knew breaking rules was such fun? Thalia was right. When was the last time I truly had fun?

After meeting up with Percy, we sat on a bench-outside of the vicinity of course- that faced the school, laughing when we saw the chaos that was occurring within the building. "What's a code silver?" He asked. "Armed stranger," I answered inattentively. I sat up and stopped laughing when I saw movement from the east wing doorway, and several figures moved towards us. When they got closer, I couldn't help but wonder how they managed to escape what with the lockdown and stampeding students and all.

One pissed off senior senior, two sophomores, and an indifferent freshman. They were all soaking wet. The two girls were murderously glaring at one of the juniors.

One of them- the Latino junior- highfived Thalia. "Great job, Leo!" She said, grinning back. She stood up. "Couldn't get the rest out in time?" She asked.

He shook his head, still panting. "Nope. Hazel got swept away in the crowd, Jason's still in the locker room, and Frank...I think we lost him along the way." He said thoughtfully, impish grin never falling.

"Well, everyone's here, more or less, and operation terrorist is a success!" She yelled to the sky triumphantly. I stared at her, still trying to scale her mental sanity. My breath caught as I realized that we might be caught. What if someone recognizes my voice? What happens if someone got a peek at my face when I 'fell'?

Percy nudged me, drawing my attention to him. "Relax, will you? We're not going to get cau-"

My eyes wrenched shut at the sound of distant sirens, steadily sounding louder and louder. "Thalia?" I asked, trying not to freak out. She grinned. "Perfect timing." She handed out tiny things that looked like fire crackers, but for all I knew they could be hidden grenades. This had already gotten too far. Maybe if I surrender they'll let me home free? Sure, like that's going to happen.

"Okay, now run. Percy and Annabeth, you go to the football field and throw it at the count of ten. Then run as fast as you can, okay? We all meet back at my house." Without waiting for any questions, she told the others what to do and broke into a mad dash, running towards the direction of the sirens with a scarf over half of her face.

Percy gently grabbed my hand and tugged me along. It had been fun at first, but now the reality of the situation started to sink in. So why was I still going along with it?

This had obviously gone too far, but I was too pumped up to really care. For once, everything wasn't in black and white. It was so exhilarating to see that there was more to reality than...the grey area.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I could've updated sooner and made this chapter better, but I was kind of lazy. Winter break ended Monday and my brain is exhausted from being put to use too suddenly.**

**DaughterofHades: Yes, I am planning on putting those characters in the story. I know I only mentioned Leo's name, but it was Piper, Reyna, Leo, and Nico who escaped. I'm kind of a Solangelo shipper, but I don't really care who Nico's with as long as he's happy and not depressed over Percy :). And, no worries, I won't make any of your characters you mentioned slutty. Actually, you kind of just gave me an idea. Thanks!**

**Review!**

**~Greekfreak302**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy to claim PJO as my own creation. Characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Claimer: plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

**Grey Area:**

**1.a topic that is clearly not one thing or the other.**

**2: an area or part of something existing between two extremes**

**3\. a subject or problem that people do not know how to deal with because there are no clear rules.**

**4\. A bleak expanse Annabeth Chase is lost in**

* * *

"I think here's fine." I said, stopping. Percy, breathing hard, nodded.

We were on the football field as instructed, staring back at the left side of the school. I could see through the tinted glass dozens of teenagers banging at the door, panicking. In a matter a moments they might actually break the doors, and I realized why Thalia had sent us to take care of them.

Everyone seemed to have the same idea; the locker rooms were hardly ever locked, so why don't we try there? And it was true. There was nothing but a crowbar jammed between the doors, almost effectively locking them from the outside.

I remember Leo saying that one of their own had been trapped in the locker room. It was so weird saying that- one of their own? What _were_ they? More importantly, how many were they?

"Six," Percy counted. We had been instructed to throw them on the count of ten, but if we threw them too early, they'd probably freak out more and try harder to escape.

As he counted to eight, he raised the firecracker but I held his forearm, keeping him from raising it further. "Wait," I ordered.

"Annabeth-!"

"They need to see us first, Percy. If we wait, they'll see us, we throw the firecrackers, scare the shit out of them and subdue the crowd long enough to save Jason."

"Huh? Jason?" He asked. I honestly had no idea why I bothered trying to explain my logic to him. "Were you listening at all?"

"But we don't ev-" I shushed him. Someone had seen us, because several of the teenagers screamed, and a few in the front row backed away. I handed him my firecraker. "Count to five, throw one, count another five seconds, and throw the other. Got it?"

"What are you going t-"

"NOW!" I yelled, dashing towards the door. Even from the closing distance, I could see some eyes widening, and a few yelled at the others to back up. In all actuality, this was hilarious.

I ducked as I heard something whizzing in the air, and the firecracker soared over my head and hit the concrete in front of the door. My ears started buzzing, but I immediately stood up and kept running.

Nearly everyone was screaming now, running back into the school building, others frozen in shock and staring wide eyed at me. I hoped I didn't have to get too close for them to recognize me, but frighten them enough to get them to run away.

And soon enough, the second firecracker was thrown, but this time I didn't have enough time to duck. I was about a yard or so away from the doors, ready to grab the crowbar.

I could see who I assumed was Jason on the other side, now one of the only people still trying to escape. He saw me, and stepped back.

"Annabeth! MOVE!" Percy yelled, and too late I realized why. The firecraker hit the center of the door with maybe too much force, setting the doors on fire with a rattling bang! Glass rained down around me, and I heard Percy curse somewhere behind me.

The crowbar that I had reached out to grab was flung out in the air, hitting me in the shoulder and effectively knocking me over. Jason jumped over the debris and ran to me, kneeling down. "Friend of Thalia?" He asked. I nodded. Being so close to the fire made me feel as if my skin was starting to blister, but when I looked down, I was fine. My hair was starting to singe and I felt glass painfully digging into my back, but otherwise I was unscathed.

Jason helped me up. "We need to leave- now." We started running, but I guess he figured I wasn't running fast enough because he scooped me up effortlessly and started running faster.

When we passed him, Percy started running to catch up. "Shit- Annabeth, I'm sorry." But I didn't answer. Instead, I looked behind the stranger's shoulder and watched with wide eyes as cop cars pulled up on the field looking around and trying to assess the situation.

* * *

Once we were at least four blocks away, out of earshot of the sirens and unable to see the school anymore, we slowed down to a stop. I tapped his shoulder with doubtlessly more force than necessary. "You can let me down now." I tried not to feel irritated, but having someone carry me- literally- really grated on my nerves. I wasn't an impotent damsel.

Sheepish, Jason gently set me down, his cheeks tinged pink. "I'm sorry. I normally don't pick up strangers and run off with them." I shrugged, wincing at the painful movement of my right shoulder.

"Well, this isn't normal circumstances, hmm?" I said, smiling slightly. Jason smiled back, and then frowned, looking over me and Percy. "I-I'm sorry, I don't think I've seen either of you before. Are you new recruits?"

Percy frowned too. "New recruits? What exactly _is_ Thalia's club?"

_I've been asking her that for days_, I thought, shaking my head.

Jason's frown deepened,"So she didn't explain. Hm. I guess you'll find out at the house."

He started walking in the other direction, presumably where the house was, and Percy followed, intrigued. I was so sick of this, being left in the dark. I like to know things; not knowing makes me feel as if its a situation out of my control, and I simply wouldn't take it. Being so unknowing is making me feel so frustrated, and that frustration quickly bubbled away into anger.

"No." I said, and both boys stopped and stared at me with variations of puzzlement. "I mean, does your group always set up fake terrorist attacks, trying to scare the living shit out of people? Someone could've gotten arrested! Or worse, hurt! Oh wait, that already fucking happened!" I yelled gesturing wildly to my injured side. "I mean, if explaining it all is going to connect the dots, which I fucking doubt, please enlighten me! You know what, I think I got it; you're all just a bunch of fucking adrenaline junkies acting like children! Well, leave me out of it because I don't intend on getting trapped waist-deep in your bullshit." My face was hot, probably flushed with indignation. No matter how pissed I've gotten in the past, I don't think I've ever used that many curses at once.

I don't know why I was yelling at two boys I hardly knew who probably didn't deserve my wrath, but it felt superb to let everything out of the bottle that had been corked tightly. I should've addressed my concerns with Thalia, but right now I was seething and didn't feel like I could face the vexatiously importunate girl.

I sat down heavily on the edge of the sidewalk, refusing to move an inch. "I thought you had fun," Percy said benignantly, befuddlement screwing up his face.

I whirled on him. "I-I've never done anything like this, Percy. Any type of trouble scares me! I am not normal, I'm a fucking _freak_! The most exhilarating thing I've ever done was probably stab a girl with a fork when she was being mean to me! I'm boring, and nothing can change that. Go ahead, call me a wet blanket, kill joy, buzz kill, fucking coward, whatever! I don't care. Now kindly leave me the hell alone!" With each passing second my voice rose until I was practically screaming. My eyes stung, and I scowled.

_Why are you crying? That was the best day of your life! You shouldn't be pissed, you should be_ elated,_ stupid_!

Percy opened his mouth, but Jason held his hand up. "Let me try," I think he whispered.

He crouched down next to me. "You're hurt." He stated. I tried to ignore him, but he gingerly reached out and touched my shoulder- as if I was some type of wild animal that needed to be 'handled with care'- and I yelped, feeling my eyes burn, but I willed the tears to go away. "Yeah?" I said, my lip trembling. "I didn't notice."

"If you go to the hospital, they'll ask questions, and eventually link you to the...unexpected event that occurred at the school." I stared into his piercing blue eyes, and then it clicked, the reason why his very presence unnerved me.

He was Jason Grace, sister of Thalia Grace, son of Zeus Olympia-King. Zeus was head of Olympus Inc., a major incorporation that branched out in several subdivisions, each led by other 'Olympians'. Many wondered why he lived here, on the outskirts of Long Island in this crappy town with a population of 9,000 instead of living in Manhattan, where the head of his business was. But, word spread fast around here, so nothing was really ever a secret with him.

It now made sense why this group would be Thalia's idea. She was Zeus' wild child, who once ran away when she was twelve. He had gotten her back, but they'd been at each other's throats ever since, and she did everything in her power to infuriate him. It was rumored that he was going to kick her out on her seventeenth birthday next year. So that left Jason with the burden to fulfill all his father's expectations. He was the Golden Boy around school- I'd never actually seen him before, but definitely heard of him- and I doubt any of it was because of his parentage.

But what I don't understand is why he's doing this- helping his sister stage batshit crazy pranks and running away from the police- when he had a life ahead of him.

"We have medical supplies at home," Jason said carefully, probably worried he'll upset me again. "And I really think you should hear Thalia out- I'm not that spectacular at explaining it."

"Explaining _what_?!" I yelled, miffed, and Jason's eyes widened. But I stood up, the last of the adrenaline completely draining from my body and leaving me too depleted to muster enough anger.

* * *

We followed Jason halfway across town, my mood darkening with every step I took. By the sun's position in the sky, it had to be about one thirty, the weather torrid and brighter than ever. Percy nudged me, and I narrowed my eyes at the space in front of me. He nudged me again, and I turned to him. "_What?_" I asked behind clenched teeth.

"Your eyes are black." He said without hesitancy. It seemed as if he lacked a filter; he said anything that crossed his mind.

"My eyes are_ grey,_" I said, annoyed. Not with him, but his attempt at conversation wasn't helping. How had I been so vacuous and allowed this all to happen? It had gone way beyond the line, and now I was trekking across town to some mansion of someone I hardly knew with two boys I only met hours before? School will end soon, if they _do_ decide to release students; what will mom say when I'm not home? She'll probably yell at me and compare me to Malcolm, and I'll just sit down and take it, while Daedalus will defend me, and Malcolm will be pissed at me for her yelling at me about him. I can illustrate it perfectly in my head.

"They're different now. Darker. Before, you know, when you were having fun-" I opened my mouth, but he shook his head, "-and I knew you were, don't deny it, they were lighter. Happier. And way before that, when we first met," he made it sound as if we knew each other for ages, "they were a dull slate grey. You were bored, and then excited, and now you're-what, pissed?"

"Frustrated," I corrected, unsure why I was even answering him. "Well, your eyes are special- they change color. Now I know something ultracool about the wise girl. Wanna know something about me?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. I could now tell he was trying to cheer me up instead of annoy me. On the other side of me, Jason rolled his eyes. It was obvious they knew each other, and for a long and stupid moment, I forgot they were cousins too.

"Not really." I said, a tiny smile slipping past my lips. "Well, I'm going to enlighten you anyways." He turned and faced me, now walking backwards. "What do you want to know? I'm an open book with slightly sticky pages."

_What does that even mean?_

"Why you're so annoying," I said, and Jason laughed. He gave me a fist bump, and Percy pouted slightly, but soon brightened up. "Invalid question! Try again!"

I thought for a moment. "Why are you here?" I asked, and my eyebrows knitted when I realized how..cold it came out. "I mean, it's obvious you're not from here; you're different. And-"

"I'm from Manhattan. My mom sent me to live with uncle Zeus because I, um, got arrested for vandalism and destruction of school property."

"What'd you do?" I asked, interest suddenly piquing. For a moment, I had completely forgotten about my bad mood.

"Blew up my school's music room and nearly killed a girl. But I mean, it wasn't my fault. She was the one who started it and tried to kill me with a knife, then she set the room on fire and threw things and made it out as if I'd done all of it."

I mulled over that for a minute or two. "You're lying," I finally decided, and he gave me a crooked grin. "Yeah, I am. I did all that at orientation last year. But my mom decided something was off about me and thought I should meet my family, away from all the 'troubles in the city'."

"Well, you'll learn soon enough that there's way too much drama for such a small place." Jason piped up. "We should be there soon. Annabeth...I really hope you listen to Thalia. I promise it won't be a waste of your time. I mean, like you, we're all trapped in the grey area and trying to find our way out of it. Together."

I don't know why I believe it coming out of his mouth, and not Thalia's. Maybe it was the fact he _hoped_ he knew me instead of acting like he did. But I could tell he understood why I was upset instead of pushing me to do things I wasn't ready to do.

And once again, this 'grey area' was thrown around. Maybe it was a term I didn't know because I have no friends. But I knew it wasn't that. It was something more. Something special reserved for certain people. And I was determined to find out what.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's been nearly 3 months, and I'm so sorry. I wanted this chapter to be the explanation, but the story kind of fell off the tracks in my absence and it's gonna take a while to put it back where it was before. That being said, it was a filler chapter, and next one will hopefully be what everyone's waiting for. I have a surprising knack for procrastinating, even in my stories.**

**I know Annabeth's kinda OOC, and I'm trying to somewhat fix that.**

**Oh and about the firecrackers- I've never really handled one, so I'm not really sure what they're capable of. But I read somewhere that they can be dangerous, starting fires. Is that true? Please tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Just a Random Question: If you became a billionaire overnight, what would be the first thins you buy?**

**Review**

**~greekfreak302**


End file.
